tts
by tarinapple
Summary: awal kedekatan mereka adalah dari merdunya suara tutup tempat sampah yang terlempar brutal. [ alternative universe / team 7 ]


Uchiha Sasuke seperti biasa melintasi koridor dengan langkah teliti—maksudnya ia tidak terburu-buru, tidak pula pelan, diikuti dengan edaran pandangan pada sekitar. Ini sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai anggota dewan kesiswaan—memeriksa apakah sudah seluruh siswa masuk ke kelasnya.

_(lawak sekali ketika dirinya bahkan masih berkeliaran di sini)_

Untungnya, para anggota dewan punya hak khusus jadi tidak perlu khawatir jika mereka mengalami keterlambatan dalam kelas tertentu. Dan akibat itu, mereka dibenci oleh sekolah dan seisinya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke, tidak masalah baginya untuk menanggung kebencian itu sendirian.

_(padahal organisasinya terdiri dari dua puluh orang, mananya yang sendirian?)_

Kakinya menginjak koridor lantai dua—pada saat kaki kirinya masih ada di anak tangga terakhir, netranya melebar ketika ada suara memekakan nan tidak merdu memecah kesunyian.

—_TENG TERENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TERENG TENG_

_TENG _

_teng_

_... teng _

_... eng_

_... ng_

Dan dari oniks hitamnya—Sasuke bisa menangkap dua orang tersangka dengan senyum puas dan kikikan gemas karena telah berhasil menjatuhkan tutup tempat sampah besi itu ...

... dengan sengaja.

* * *

**tts — tutup tempat sampah.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

[ team 7 ]

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura melihatnya—seorang pemuda dengan seragam terlalu rapi mengamati mereka yang habis berbuat dosa dengan seksama. Ia dengan brutal menarik lengan seragam rekannya hingga terdengar bunyi robekan yang sangat tidak elit. Dengan langkah seribu dan rok berkibar malu-malu—Sakura berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu sembari berharap kalau wajah keduanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

Napasnya terengah, dan yang ada dalam rangkulannya memberontak,

"Sakura! Sakura-_chan_! Sesak, _dattebayo_!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, _Baka Naruto_!" Sakura berjongkok, mencari celah sempit di antara dua tong sampah—kenapa hidupnya jadi identik dengan tempat sampah—guna bersembunyi, takut-takutnya orang itu mengejar mereka.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau parno sekali? Itu hanya anggota dewan kesiswaan. Itu hanya te—"

"Hanya? Kau bilang hanya?!" Sakura menghela napas frustrasi, matanya kembali mengintip melalui celah untuk memastikan apakah mereka aman untuk keluar sekarang. "usaha Sai untuk menghapus wajah kita dari CCTV memang berhasil dan sekarang wajah kita tertangkap langsung oleh anggota dewan! Kehidupan SMA-ku akan hancur karenamu, Naruto!"

"Heii, heii, tenang dulu, Nona!" Uzumaki Naruto merapatkan dirinya pada dinding. "kau yang setuju untuk melakukan ini,'kan?! Risiko ditanggung pembeli,'kan?"

"Aku tahu tapi—"

"Sudahlah, _dattebayo_!" Naruto perlahan merangsek keluar dari persembunyiannya, mengabaikan Sakura yang masih enggan. "ini hanya _Teme_! Dia tidak akan sampai hati untuk mengadukan kita pada guru konseling!"

"Baik, kalau kau memang mengenalnya," Sakura berkata, nadanya penuh gunjingan. "aku pegang ucapanmu Naruto!"

"Serahkan padaku, _ttebayo_!"

* * *

.

"—jadi alasan kalian melakukannya?"

Sakura menahan geraman sedari ia diseret oleh orang yang sama yang melihat aksinya menjatuhkan tutup tong sampah itu menuju ke ruang dewan kesiswaan. Netranya berulang kali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ;_kau-telah-menipuku._ Sementara lewat lensa biru safirnya Naruto melakukan pembelaan; _aku-tidak-memprediksinya-demi-ramen-ichiraku-aku-tidak._

Hyuga Neji—pimpinan dewan kesiswaan bertanya dengan nada bosan, "Selama dua minggu terakhir—ada suara-suara klontangan besi yang menganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar. Kadang sekali atau dua kali dalam sehari—lokasi kejadian berbeda-beda, namun anehnya ada satu kesamaan; kalian melakukannya di dekat kelas yang sedang mengadakan pelajaran kimia.

"kami sudah melacak kalian atas permintaan guru yang merasa terganggu. Beberapa menganggapnya sebagai ketidaksengajaan semata—tetapi lewat Uchiha Sasuke, dan CCTV lorong di dekat laboratorium kami jadi tahu kalau itu kalian. Jadi motifnya?"

_(JADI SAI GAGAL MELAKUKAN PERETASAN?! Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama menggertakan gigi.)_

"Kami hanya membuang sampah—"

"Ah, kalau yang itu alasannya sungguh tidak bermutu," Neji memotong gemas. "tempat pembuangan sementara ada di utara—yang mana sangat jauh dari lokasi-lokasi kalian menjatuhkan tutup tempat sampah selama ini. Lalu kalian anak kelas XI IPS-5, kelas kalian jauh dari lokasi kejadian. Mau buat alasan apa lagi?"

Sakura mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, matanya bergulir kea rah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Neji yang sama-sama menyiratkan penasaran pada tiap kilat mata dan hembus napas—heh, kenapa hiperbolis sekali?

Sudahlah, aksi tidak berguna ini sudah saatnya berhenti. Sakura menghela napas.

"Ini karena Orochimaru-_sensei_,"

Naruto menganga, ia terlihat ingin menghentikan pengakuan rekannya namun apa daya intimidasi luar biasa dari Uchiha Sasuke—_teme_—membuatnya agak ciut, dan lewat safir birunya Naruto kembali mengancam; _AWAS-SAJA-KAU-TEME-YAROO!_

"—jadi ketika kami ribut di kelas, yah memang salah kami sih karena ribut, Orochimaru-_sensei_ datang dan memberi ceramah singkat mengenai kelakukan kami. Dan kalimatnya yang masih kami—anak XI IPS 5 ingat adalah; _pantas saja kalian masuk IPS, mulut saja yang dibawa, _attitude_ tidak punya_—_pantas gagal masuk IPA. _Lah, siapa yang akan terima?!

"Kami secara terhormat menyatakan diri sebagai _Orochimaru-sensei's haters_ mulai detik itu juga. Kami yang awalnya tidak pernah mengusik dia, dan bahkan kami tidak tahu siapa dia—dia tiba-tiba saja mengusik kami dengan kalimat-kalimat hujatan seperti itu. Di mana otaknya?! Apakah ia sungguh seorang guru?

"Maksudku, dia mencela kami bukan karena kami 'ribut' tetapi karena kami 'anak IPS'. Apa salahnya jadi anak IPS? Kami masuk IPS karena tekad kami sendiri, bukan karena embel-embel gagal masuk IPA. Memangnya dia tahu apa tentang kami?! Mengajar kami saja tidak pernah lalu tiba-tiba melontarkan hinaan—sekali lagi, siapa yang akan terima?!"

Sakura terengah, helai merah muda pendeknya yang sedikit bergoyang mulai berhenti. Naruto pun meneguk ludahnya.

_(sial, Sakura-chan kalau tidak segera dibawa pergi akan memporakporandakan ruang dewan ini)_

"Ano—kami minta maaf atas gangguan kami. Tapi ini hanya tutup tempat sampah—kami tidak ditangani guru konseling, jadi kami tidak akan mendapatkan skors untuk keusilan macam ini bukan? Kami tidak akan minta maaf, karena Orochimaru-_sensei_ itu pantas mendapatkannya."

Neji memutar mata. "Memang tidak. Tetapi suara klontangan tempat sampah itu benar-benar menganggu—sekaligus mengangetkan, kau mau anak orang mati muda hanya dengan sebuah tutup tempat sampah? Yang benar saja. Atas kekagetan, dan kejengkelan dari beberapa pihak—kami harus menindaklanjuti keusilan kalian."

Sakura membuang napas jengkel, ia menaikkan dagu sedikit dan pandangannya malah beradu dengan oniks hitam datar itu—segera saja Sakura membuang muka. _Cih, apa-apaan? _

_(maaf, Sasuke, intimidasimu tidak cukup mempan pada Sakura.)_

"Silakan saja!" Sakura mengujar, serupa tantangan.

"Bersihkan gedung olahraga selama seminggu, dan nama kalian tidak akan dipublikasikan sebagai pelaku," Hyuga Neji menyodorkan dua lembar kertas, semacam surat perjanjian mungkin. "Uchiha Sasuke akan mengawasi kalian ."

.

* * *

Naruto melirik jengkel Uchiha Sasuke yang (kembali) menyeret mereka paksa dari kelas untuk melaksanakan hukuman di gedung olahraga. Pemuda dengan helai hitam itu membalas lirikan Naruto dengan ujaran, "Apa?"

Sakura ikut melirik, mengamati apakah selanjutnya akan terjadi pergulatan atau baku hantam?

_(ayo, ayo, gelut! aku tidak suka kalian berdamai!)_

"Sasuke-_teme_—apa kau melupakan masa SD kita yang penuh perjuangan, keringat, darah dan air mata?! Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu ketika tenggelam di kali dulu?! Aku,'kan? Siapa yang berani mengantarmu pulang di saat Ibumu menunggu dengan sapu lidi di tangannya?! Aku 'kan? Siapa yang menggendongmu pulang ketika kau terjatuh dari sepeda? Aku ka—"

"Itu Kakakku," Sasuke memotong datar. "kau tidak sanggup menggendongku di saat berat badan kita sebelas-duabelas."

Naruto perlahan memerah. "Y-ya! Yang itu memang kakakmu! Tapi sisanya aku,'kan?! Setidaknya kau balas budimu dengan pura-pura tidak melihat kami, _dattebayo_ ..." suaranya melesu di akhir, Sakura mendengus.

Sasuke melirik sinis Sakura yang mendengus. "Ah, aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian jika aksinya sedikit lebih bermutu. Maksudku—keonaran dengan tutup tempat sampah? Bisakah kau sajikan konflik yang lebih menarik lagi?"

_(mungkin tutup tempat sampah terlalu tidak elit untuk darah Uchiha)_

Sakura yang berjalan di sisi kiri Sasuke dengan spontan mendorong bahu sang pemuda hingga Sasuke oleng dan sedikit menabrak Naruto. Oniksnya melebar tak terima, nadanya pun dinaikkan satu oktaf, "Apa?!"

"Terus kau mau kami berbuat apa, Dewan Kesiswaan yang Terhormat? Meledakkan laboratorium kimia? Mengacak-ngacak lab biologi? Mempereteli tengkorak manusia yang selalu saja menakutkan jika dilihat dari jendela itu? Melepaskan _globe_ dari penyangganya dan menggunakannya untuk main bola? Atau menumpahkan susu putih yang biasa diminum seusai praktek itu?!

"Kenapa kau malah menyaranku untuk berbuat onar, heh?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sebenarnya bukan kau saja yang kesal dengan Orochimaru—sebagian anak IPA tidak menyukainya, ia menjijikan. Hanya saja kami tidak terang-terangan berbuat onar—kau tahu Aoda,'kan? Ular kesayangan Orochimaru yang selalu ia bawa dan meletakkannya di ruang guru. Anak IPA 1 pernah melepasnya, semua guru heboh karenanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya?!" heboh Sakura.

"Karena mereka melakukannya dengan rapi—tidak ada kejanggalan, semua murni karena kandangnya sudah tua. Anak IPA 1 hanya menggunakan sedikit usaha untuk membukanya—tidak ada sidik jari, tidak tertangkap CCTV.

"Sedangkan keonaran kalian memiliki banyak celah. Tutup tempat sampah bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan kalian—sidik jari. Setelah melemparkannya, kalian tidak meletakkannya kembali di tempat semula—bukankah akan jauh lebih horror kalau kau meletakkannya kembali, orang jadi berpikir mereka kena terror halusinasi. Lalu aksi kalian tertangkap CCTV, dan motif kalian terlalu jelas.

"Kalau aku tidak melaporkan aksi kalian padahal aku melihat langsung. Maka jabatanku di dewan kesiswaan akan berakhir."

_(sebenarnya dewan kesiswaan itu tugasnya apa? konseling para remaja onar agar berbuat onar dengan rapi, elegan, dan tidak tercium detektif? Maksudnya, siapa yang dengan niat akan meneliti sidik jari pada tutup-tutup tong sampah yang telah mereka jatuhkan kalau saja mereka tidak tertangkap CCTV? Siapa manusia yang sekurangkerjaan itu?)_

"Ini sedikit tidak adil, Sasuke," Naruto mengomentari ketika mereka telah sampai di depan gedung olahraga. "seharusnya kau membantu merapihkan keonaran kami jika kau memang berpikir seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi, ada seringai yang terukir di paras eloknya.

"Kalau soal itu, harusnya kau hubungi aku dulu."

Dan Sakura dengan kejengkelannya yang tak terbendung, menendang kedua pemuda itu tepat pada tulang keringnya.

_(ouch!)_

.

* * *

.

Mungkin ini bukan jadi hari terakhir mereka berdebat dan bersenda gurau. Ini hanya hari ketujuh di mana semua orang tahu kalau Sakura dan Naruto adalah remaja onar di mana Sasuke yang memegang tali kekang agar keonaran mereka berhenti.

(padahal bukan berhenti, tetapi supaya terkendali)

"Akhirnya aku selesai! Selamat tinggal, gedung olahraga!" Naruto melambai hiperbolis sementara Sasuke menimpali sarkastik,

"Kau masih bersekolah di sini selama satu setengah tahun ke depan—bagaimana bisa kau mengucap selamat tinggal?"

"Karena aku berencana membolos hingga akhir semester!"

"_Baka_," Sakura mencibir. "membolos? Membolos di saat guru olahraganya adalah Ayahmu sendiri? Pulang-pulang kau akan dikuliti hidup-hidup."

"Oh," Naruto mendadak memucat, jempolnya kemudian teracung. "Kau benar, Sakura-_chan_. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku."

Sasuke berbalik, dengan kedutan kecil pada sudut bibirnya. Dua orang di belakangnya menyusul dengan berisik—entah meributkan apa, pemuda itu sesekali mengatai keduanya lamban dan mereka kembali berisik mengatai balik Sasuke yang tak berperikemanusiaan.

_(dulu Sasuke tidak tahu; kalau senja bisa dihabiskan dengan semenyenangkan ini._

_-mungkin begitu pula dengan Naruto, dan Sakura; mereka tidak menyangka kalau keonaran mereka akan mendatangkan banyak hal yang menyenangkan. Bahkan membersihkan gudang tidak lagi membuat keduanya mengeluh. Ah, ada, mungkin sesekali mengeluh pada Sasuke yang hanya duduk, diam, dan menontoni keduanya bekerja.)_

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, _dattebayo_!" kata Naruto tepat setelah mereka bertiga mendapatkan meja di kafetaria ini. "Kau tahu Kakashi-_sensei_,'kan?"

"Aa," Sakura merespons terlebih dahulu."jika kau ingin tahu apa yang dibalik maskernya, kurasa sia-sia—aku dan Sai pernah menyusup ke _database_ sekolah hanya untuk mencari foto tanpa maskernya, tetapi tidak ada satu pun. Bahkan kartu identitasnya memakai foto bermasker!"

"Mungkin dia punya penyakit _bronchitis_ atau semacamnya," sahut Sasuke. Berniat melucu,'kah? Tetapi keduanya hanya melirik datar anggota dewan tidak bertanggung jawab itu. "Apa?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya tanpa masker! Apa ia tidak punya istri, huh? Kalau ada, aku akan menginterogasi istrinya."

"Dia _single_," Sakura membalas dengan nada malas. "katanya ditikung Obito-_sensei_ semasa SMA dulu, cintanya masih setia pada istri orang—kita tidak seharusnya menjahili orang seperti itu."

"Pffffffttttt!" Naruto menahan tawa, tangannya menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan tekanan standar tetapi sudah cukup untuk mengundang keributan. "Obito-_sensei_? Berarti Rin-_san_, ya? Jadi Kakashi-_sensei_ dulu berpacaran dengan Rin-_san_, lalu ditikung oleh sahabatnya sendiri, dan langsung berlanjut menuju pelaminan dan sekarang sudah memiliki anak. Eh, Sasuke, Obito-_sensei_ sudah memiliki anak dengan Rin-_san_,'kan?"

"Aa, ada," Sasuke mengingat reuni terakhir keluarga Uchiha. "laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Wahh, sudah dua!" Naruto tak hentinya terbahak, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura saling melempar pandangan heran. _Apanya yang lucu?_ "Kau tahu apa yang lucu? Pertama, Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak punya usaha cukup untuk menggaet Rin-_san_ kembali. Kedua, Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak punya keberanian untuk merusak rumah tangga oranglain padahal cintanya masih begitu membara. Ketiga, Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak mampu _move-on_ padahal kalau kutafsir ia pasti akan _laku_ kalau membuka maskernya.

"Nah! Itu dia! Itu niat mulia kita, Sasuke, Sakura! Kita akan membuka masker Kakashi-_sensei_ di hadapan umum supaya mereka tahu betapa tampannya _Sensei_ kita yang satu ini! Supaya Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak menjomblo lagi!"

"Motifmu sangat mulia dan berbudi pekerti luhur," Naruto menaikkan alis. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak memiliki suara yang seperti itu. Lehernya bergerak perlahan, menoleh pada entitas tanpa aura yang ia kira berdiri di belakangnya. Safir birunya melebar—

—loh, tidak ada!

"tapi membicaranku seperti itu di tempat umum—kalian sangat berani ya."

Dan ketiganya membeku ketika Hatake Kakashi telah berdiri santai di samping Naruto dengan gaya khasnya—tangan kiri masuk kantong, dan tangan kanan menggenggam buku porno. Sasuke menelan ludah kasar.

_(tamat sudah riwayatmu.)_

"_S-sensei_ ..." Sakura berusaha tersenyum padahal sudut-sudut bibirnya sudah mengalami tremor dadakan. "A-anda mau minum teh?"

"Boleh, boleh." Kakashi menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menarik kursi dari meja sebelah—pelanggan yang duduk sendiri di sana merasa tersinggung akan kelakukan pria bermasker itu.

Hening.

"Ayo, ayo," Kakashi tertawa ringan. "kenapa berhenti—ayo bicarakan aku lagi."

_O-orang ini_—ketiganya membatin miris. Kelihatan sekali kalau guru mereka itu meringis menahan sakit seolah luka lamanya kembali basah—lalu lewat ujaran Naruto kembali di taburi garam. Perih. Perih sekali.

Sakura menangkap kode dari lirikan Sasuke, gadis itu mengangguk singkat sebelum bersuara,

"Maaf, _Sensei_, kami telah membuatmu teringat masa lalu lagi," Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan senyum malaikat dari gadis merah muda beserta ekspresi penuh simpati tanpa niat menyakiti dari dua pemuda lainnya. "Sebagai gantinya, kami akan menraktirmu! Bersenang-senanglah dengan kami sore ini, _Sensei_!"

Kakashi menatap ketiganya secara bergantian. Hitam, merah muda, pirang. Tenang, persuasif, atraktif. _Kuudere, Tsundere, Deredere_. Pria dewasa itu tertawa lagi—

(—entah mengapa mata mereka yang berusaha menatap penuh simpati dengan kejahilan yang tak dapat ditutupi membuat perutnya tergelitik.)

"Baiklah! Aku terima tantangan kalian!"

Entah mereka bertiga berpikiran sama, atau telah memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat hingga bisa berpikiran sama—intinya ketiganya saling lirik dengan sirat kebingungan jelas yang dapat diartikan seperti ini;

"_... aku ... apa aku melakukan sesuatu?"_

.

* * *

_((atau semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan indah))_

Sakura tertawa kecil ketika ia melihat suaminya mendorong sebuah tempat sampah berbahan plastik menuju sudut halaman rumah mereka.

"Kenapa kau membeli yang plastik?"

"Hah?" Ia memutar mata. "aku tidak mau ada yang mengusik konsentrasiku saat bekerja dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tutup tempat sampah besi."

"Apa-apaan itu?" Volume tawa wanita itu naik, bersamaan dengan bunyi klakson mobil hitam yang memarkirkan diri di depan rumah mereka.

Ketika kedua tamunya memasuki rumah—tak ada lagi yang namanya hening dan damai, cekcok kembali terjadi. Ujaran penuh makian main-main, rangkulan bahu akrab, dan gemericing tawa ringan—

—mungkin semuanya tidak akan ada kalau wanita itu tidak bersedia menjadi pelaku dalam insiden tutup tempat sampah besi dulu.

"Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_, terima kasih sudah datang!"

"Ah, Sakura, terima kasih sudah mengundang kami," Kakashi berujar ramah. "Selamat pula atas pernikahan kalian."

"Tapi, ya, Sasuke," Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "kita sejak SMA bersama, lalu kuliah pun kita satu universitas, saat bekerja kita tetap nongkrong setiap malam minggu—lalu kapan kau melakukan pendekatan dengan Sakura-_chan_, hah? Tiba-tiba seminggu sebelum pernikahan, baru kalian memberi tahu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat kedekatan kalian, _dattebayo_!"

Ah, kalau soal itu—

"Kau ini, Naruto," Kakashi menggeleng prihatin. "Saat SMA kau terlalu sibuk dengan kejahilan dan keonaranmu—sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan, ya."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kakashi, kau meleset. Aku sudah melakukannya sejak masuk SMA."

"H-HEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

—Sakura harus berterimakasih pada tutup tempat sampah lagi—

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tahu, ya?" Kakashi menghela napas, kembali prihatin. "mereka berdua bahkan bercumbu di belakangmu saat pesta kelulusan."

"_U-uso ..."_

—karena pendekatannya Sasuke yang awalnya macet, menjadi lancar tanpa hambatan seperti lalu lintas jalan tol.

"Aa, itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, sih."

"Apaaaa? Tega-teganya kalian!"

"Ahahahaha—"

Sakura tersenyum, ia yang duduk di tengah tanpa aba-aba merangkul kedua sahabat prianya dengan erat. Adu mulut mereka berhenti—lalu tangan pun saling membalas rangkulan, Kakashi yang melihat pun ikut tersenyum hangat.

Wanita itu mengujar, "Jangan khawatir, meskipun aku sudah menikah—kita semua akan tetap saling mendengarkan, oke?"

"Heh, yang begitu tidak perlu diberitahu lagi—_ttebayo_!"

* * *

.

.

.

**[ selesai ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n: demi apa ini absurd banget wkkwk. asal idenya juga random banget—dari temen cowok yang suka banget jatuhin tutup tempat sampah besi, bunyinya jadi klontangan gitu dan serius itu ngagetin banget—apalagi kalau lagi ada kelas, dan guru killer. **

**plus idenya dari seseorang yang ngatain karya saya sampah beberapa waktu lalu—serius ini menginspirasi banget sampai saya ngebut ngetiknya padahal nanti siang ada ulangan:(( ahahahaa**

**dan juga gara-gara cover naruto retsuden udah out—saya jadi kangen tim tujuh;') ((dancoretorochimarucoret))**

**maafkan kerandoman saya dan semoga fik ini gak absurd-absurd amat yha:(**

**terima kasih sudah membaca! **


End file.
